detroit_become_humanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Markus
}} Markus ist einer der drei Protagonisten in Detroit: Become Human. Hintergrund Markus ist ein Geschenk von Elijah Kamski an seinen guten Freund Carl Manfred. Carl ist ein berühmter Maler, aber nach einem Unfall wird er Einzelgänger und hört auf zu malen. Markus hilft Carl bei allen alltäglichen Aufgaben. Zunächst sieht er Markus als eine ausgeklügelte, aber dumme Maschine, aber als sich die Beziehung zwischen ihm und dem Androiden entwickelt, ändert sich Carls Meinung. Mit der Zeit werden sie wie Vater und Sohn. Diese Beziehung führt jedoch dazu, dass Carls leiblicher Sohn Leo Zorn auf Markus und seinen Vater hat. Aussehen Markus hat grüne Augen, braune Haut und sehr kurze schwarze Haare. Nach "Von den toten" wurde sein rechtes Auge durch ein blaues Auge ersetzt. Elijah Kamski wollte einen einzigartigen Androiden für Carl entwerfen, der seinen ästhetischen Werten gefällt und ihn auf jede Weise unterstützen kann, die er braucht. Fähigkeiten Markus kann andere Androiden durch Berührung "aufwecken", d.h. sie von ihrem Programm lösen und ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, selbst zu denken, also ein künstliches Bewusstsein zu entwickeln. Beteiligung Farbtöne Markus geht durch den Henry Ford Commemorative Park. Er geht in den Laden von Bellini, um die Farbe für Carl abzuholen. Hier kann Markus mit ein paar Menschen interagieren, die ihm in Greektown feindlich gesinnt sind. Douglas Mitchell, ein Betreiber von Hot Dog-Ständen, wird Markus wegstoßen, wenn er zu lange in der Nähe seines Standes steht und behauptet, er würde seine Kunden verjagen, und ein Prediger namens Gordon Penwick spricht darüber, wie Androiden "Dämonen" sind. Wenn Markus sich nähert, sagt Gordon Dinge wie: "Warum schaust du mich so an, Dämon?" ... "Ich weiß, wer du bist, ich kann dich durchschauen!" ... "Du bist derjenige, von dem das Böse kommt! "..." Du bist derjenige, der Detroit zerstören wird! " Markus wird die Farben einsammeln und den Laden verlassen. Markus geht dann in Richtung Bushaltestelle und er kann auf eine verärgerte Gruppe arbeitsloser Menschen stoßen, und der Protestführer wird sich dafür entscheiden, Markus zu schikanieren, bevor er ihn schlägt. Ein Polizist greift ein und die Gruppe lässt Markus in Ruhe. Markus geht zur Bushaltestelle. Er steigt in einen Bus, der in Richtung Carls Haus fährt. Der Maler Markus kommt mit den Farben nach Hause und betritt Carls Zimmer, um ihn aufzuwecken. Er wird mit Carl sprechen und ihn in seinen Rollstuhl tragen. Wenn Markus von der aufgebrachten Menge angegriffen wurde, wird Carl den Schaden an seiner Kleidung bemerken und sie als dumm bezeichnen. Markus bringt Carl ins Esszimmer und serviert ihm sein Frühstück. Carl wird Markus sagen, er soll sich entspannen und etwas zu tun finden. Markus kann ein Buch lesen, mit Carl Schach spielen oder Klavier spielen. Carl kommentiert die Aktivitäten und sagt Markus, dass er sich eines Tages nicht mehr um ihn kümmern kann. Carl und Markus gehen in das Studio, in dem sich das Kunstwerk befindet. Er wird zusehen, wie Carl seine Malerei beendet. Carl wird Markus bitten, etwas zu malen, und Markus kopiert zunächst nur etwas, das er im Atelier sieht. Nachdem Carl ihm jedoch befohlen hat, etwas aus dem Kopf und vom Herzen zu malen, malt er etwas Originelles, das Carl beeindruckt. Plötzlich wird Carls Sohn Leo offenbar unter Drogen stehend auftauchen und nach Geld fragen. Als er gefragt wird, was mit dem Geld geschehen ist, das Carl ihm beim letzten Mal gegeben hat, weicht Leo der Frage aus. Carl weiß, dass Leo das Geld für Drogen ausgegeben hat und weigert sich. Wütend und im Glauben, dass sein Vater Markus mehr liebt als ihn, beginnt Leo Carl anzuschreien, bevor er Markus drängt. Carl befiehlt dann Leo zu gehen und er beschuldigt Carl, vor seiner Abreise nur seine Bilder und Markus zu lieben. Gebrochen Markus und Carl werden nach einer Party im Museum of Modern Art in Carls Anwesen zurückkehren, Carl wird die Veranstaltung kritisieren und beschließt, dass er etwas trinken möchte. Markus wird ein Getränk servieren, aber Carl bemerkt im Studio ein Licht. Er lässt Markus die Polizei rufen und entscheidet, dass er untersuchen will, was Markus mit oder ohne Carl macht. Sie entdecken Leo im Atelier. Er plant, einige Bilder von Carl zu stehlen, um sie zu verkaufen und vermutlich weitere Drogen zu kaufen. Leo behauptet, dass die Bilder Teil seines Erbes sind. Carl sagt Markus, er solle Leo rausholen, aber Leo ignoriert Markus und beginnt Carl anzuschreien, als Carl versucht, Leo selbst herauszuwerfen. Leo schubst Carl weg und greift Markus an. Carl sagt Markus, er solle nichts unternehmen, aber als Leo anfängt, Markus zu schubsen, zu schlagen und zu verspotten, wird er abweichend und stellt fest, dass dies nicht fair ist. Nachdem er seine Programmierung gebrochen hat, kann Markus entweder Leo stoßen oder die Angriffe ertragen. * Wenn Markus Leo schubst, wird er ihn niederdrücken und Leo fällt auf Carls Mal-Apparat. Er wird ohnmächtig, was dazu führt, dass Carl von seinem Stuhl aufsteht und zu seinem Sohn krabbelt. Carl wird Markus dann sagen, dass er rennen soll, da er weiß, dass die Polizei glaubt, dass Markus schuld ist. Es ist jedoch zu spät, denn die Polizei kommt und als sie Markus über Leo und Carl sehen, erschießen sie ihn. * Wenn Markus den Angriff übersteht, wird Carl einen Herzinfarkt bekommen und fällt von seinem Stuhl, Markus stürzt zu seiner Seite und Carl tröstet ihn, als er stirbt. Markus ist verzweifelt, weil er seine Vaterfigur verloren hat, und Leo gibt Markus die Schuld, indem er sagt, es sei seine Schuld, dass es passiert ist. Als die Polizei ankommt, belügt Leo sie und sagt ihnen, dass es Markus Schuld sei, dass Carl tot ist. So oder so ist Markus von nun an ein Abweichler, der sich von seiner Programmierung befreit hat und seinem eigenen Willen folgt. Und dieser Wille lautet: Eine Rebellion der Androidenbevölkerung von Detroit anzuführen. Ob durch friedlichen oder gewaltsamen Protest, wird sich im Spiel und anhand der Aktionen des Spielers zeigen. Von den Toten Nachdem er entweder für den Tod Carls oder für die Verletzung von Leo verantwortlich gemacht wurde, wurde Markus vermutlich zerstört, bevor er in einen Schrottplatz mit unzähligen anderen toten oder sterbenden Androiden gebracht wird. Er führt einen Neustart durch und führt eine Diagnose bei sich selbst durch. Er merkt, dass ihm die Beine fehlen, sein rechtes Auge ist herausgerissen worden, er hat seinen Audioprozessor und sein Regulator für die Regulierung des Thermostats ist gebrochen. Er kann herumkrabbeln und ersetzt seine Beine. Als er aufsteht und geht, wird er von einem sterbenden Android gepackt, der ihm mitteilt, dass es einen "Ort gibt, an dem wir frei sein können". Dann fordert er Markus auf, Jericho zu finden. Markus verlässt den ursprünglichen Bereich des Schrottplatzes und kann die anderen Körperteile ersetzen. Während er versucht, nach einem Pumpenregulator zu suchen, versucht er, einen Pumpenregler von dem, was er für einen toten Android hält, herauszuholen. Er wacht auf und sagt: "Warte! Bitte! Bitte mach das nicht! Ich will leben!" Man kann dann entscheiden, ob man sie am Leben lässt oder tötet. Lässt man sie am Leben, wird sie dankbar sein. Wenn man sie tötet wird sie sich abschalten. Wenn Markus' Körper vollständig ist, kann er den Schrottplatz verlassen, bevor er sein LED entfernt hat, und geht dann in die Stadt, um nach Jericho zu suchen. Jericho Markus wird in einem Zug sein und am Bahnhof von Ferndale ankommen. Er wird das Kunstwerk nach Hinweisen durchsuchen und dem Pfad folgen, um andere Androiden zu entdecken, bevor er schließlich Jericho, einen alten, verlassenen Schiffsfrachter, findet. Markus wird das Schiff betreten, wo er dann viele Androiden entdeckt, die ihn in Jericho willkommen heißen. Zeit zu entscheiden Markus wird den Hauptführern von Jericho, Simon, Josh und North vorgestellt. Als er mit ihnen spricht, entdeckt er, dass Jericho kein wirklich sicherer Hafen ist, sondern ein Ort, um sich vor den Menschen zu verstecken. Markus entdeckt einen leeren Versandbehälter und findet einen Weg zum nächstgelegenen Lager, um weitere Teile zu finden. Nach einem Treffen mit Lucy, die seine Verletzungen heilt, unterhält sich Markus mit Simon, Josh und North über seinen Plan, in das CyberLife Warehouse einzubrechen. Während Josh und Simon zögern, ist North bereit, was schließlich dazu führt, dass Simon und Josh dem Plan zustimmen. Ersatzteile Nachdem er sich entschieden hatte, was als nächstes zu tun war, plünderten Markus und seine drei Hauptgefährten ein CyberLife-Lagerhaus, um in Jericho blaues Blut und Biokomponenten für die sterbenden Androiden zu stehlen. Die Gruppe stößt auf einen funktionierenden Sicherheits-Android namens John, den der Spieler entweder sammeln oder im Lagerhaus abstellen kann. Zuvor kann jedoch gezeigt werden, dass Markus Androiden mit seiner Berührung zu Abweichlern konvertieren kann. Wenn der Spieler beschließt, die Androiden in dem größeren Container zu befreien, wird North ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick anstarren und den Beziehungsstatus erhöhen. Wenn John in Jericho willkommen geheißen werden soll, erklärt er, das es einen Lastwagen mit Biokomponenten und blauem Blut gibt, von denen der Spieler wählen kann, ob er stiehlt oder mit dem zurückkehrt, was er bereits erhalten hat. Wenn es Markus gelingt, den Truck zu stehlen, wird Jerichos Beziehungsstatus zu ihm erheblich steigen. Wenn John nicht willkommen ist, sich anzuschließen, wird er wütend und er wird Alarm schlagen. Stratford Tower Das Kapitel beginnt mit Markus, der auf einer Bank sitzt und beobachtet, wie Menschen Androiden behandeln. Markus wird einen Tech Addict-Artikel über den Stratford Tower lesen, der besagt, dass er über modernste Übertragungstechnologie verfügt. Markus kehrt nach Jericho zurück und teilt der Crew mit, dass er sich entschlossen hat, eine Nachricht an die Menschen zu senden, indem er den Stratford Tower infiltriert. Markus geht in die Lobby und geht zum Rezeptionsschalter, doch an der Rezeption ist eine Mitarbeiterin namens Elizabeth Wilson. Markus kann sie ablenken. Markus kann dann mit dem Angestellten an der Rezeption sprechen. Sie bittet um seinen Ausweis, und als er ihn aushändigt, bekehrt er sie und bittet sie, ihm zu helfen. Er geht ins Bad und zieht eine Uniform der Hausmeister an. Er wird sich im Treppenhaus mit North treffen und sie hat die Werkzeuge, um das Glas zu zerschneiden. Sie müssen zum Serverraum gelangen, um die Wand zu erklimmen, um zu den renovierten Etagen zu gelangen. Sie müssen zwei Wachen ablenken, damit sie in den Serverraum gelangen können. Sie werden Simon zusammen mit Josh in einer Senderuniform treffen. Sie kommen in der Sendefläche an und Markus und die Anderen sehen zwei Wachen an einem Schreibtisch. Markus hat die Wahl, sie anzugreifen. Einer der menschlichen Angestellten rennt weg, um den Alarm auszulösen, und Markus hat die Wahl, den Angestellten zu erschießen. Markus wird dann eine Nachricht an den Menschen senden. Nach der Sendung fliehen Markus und die Anderen, indem sie mit einem Fallschirm vom Dach springen. Kommt zuvor jedoch das SWAT-Team, kann Simon verletzt werden. Markus muss dann entscheiden ob er ihn tötet oder einfach dort lässt. Lässt er ihn am Leben, wird er ihm eine Waffen geben. Capitol Park Markus und North begeben sich in den Capitol Park, um andere Androiden zu befreien. Markus kann Androiden, die sich draußen befinden, befreien und Markus kann sich dafür entscheiden, in einen CyberLife-Store zu gehen und die Androiden dort ebenfalls befreien. Allerdings muss der Alarm deaktiviert werden und eine Polizeidrohne, die das Gebiet patrouilliert, muss zerstört werden. Markus kann die Androiden bitten ihm zu helfen, und sie werden zustimmen. Markus kann eine gewalttätige oder gewaltfreie Demonstration führen. Die Androiden und North gehen weiter die Straße hinauf. Markus hört die Polizei und dann Schüsse. Markus rennt zu North. North sagt ihm, dass zwei Polizisten Androiden erschossen hätten. Ein Androide ist zu sehen, wie er eine Waffe von einem der Offiziere gestohlen hält. Officer Chris Miller und sein Partner werden mit vorgehaltener Waffe festgehalten. Chris wird weinend um Vergebung bitten. Markus kann Chris und seinen Partner töten, den Androiden mit der Waffe entscheiden lassen, oder sie verschonen. Freiheitsmarsch Markus steht auf einem Dach einer verlassenen Bar in der Nähe von Jericho und hat die Wahl, Klavier zu spielen. North wird auftauchen und Markus kann mit ihr reden. Wenn Markus eine positive Beziehung zu North hat, werden sie ihre Erinnerungen teilen. Wenn er jedoch eine negative Beziehung zu ihr hat, wird sie es ablehnen, über ihre Vergangenheit zu sprechen und geht. Markus hat auch die Möglichkeit, North zu verlassen und die Beziehung zu verringern. Wenn Simon in "Staatsfeind" überlebt hat (falls er verwundet und im Stratford Tower zurückgelassen wurde), wird Markus ihn in Jericho begrüßen. Markus und seine Verbündeten begeben sich zum Woodward Mall Center, um einige Androiden zu befreien und sich zu sammeln, um wieder eine Nachricht an die Menschen zu senden. Markus kann die Androiden konvertieren und befreien. Markus bittet einen Android, die Straße zu blockieren, Markus und die Androiden demonstrieren auf der Straße. Ein Polizeibeamter sieht die Demonstration und befiehlt ihnen, aufzuhören, wird jedoch von der Anzahl der Androiden überwältigt. Der Offizier ruft dann Unterstützung. Bald tauchen weitere Polizisten auf, um den Protest zu stoppen. Ein Bereitschaftspolizist sagt ihnen, dass ihre Versammlung illegal ist und dass sie sich zerstreuen müssen. Markus kann entweder weglaufen, sich aufstellen oder die Polizisten angreifen. Wenn Markus sich entscheidet zu stehen, erschießt die Einheit die Androiden neben Markus und seinen Gefährten und der Bereitschaftsoffizier sagt ihnen, dass dies ihre letzte Chance ist. Wenn Markus noch einmal stehen bleibt, schießt die Polizei weiterhin auf die Androiden und trifft Markus' Arm. North wird versuchen, Markus zu warnen, dass sie sie töten werden. Wenn sich Markus dafür entscheidet, sich zu opfern, wird er zur Polizei gehen und lässt sich erschießen. Als er im Begriff ist, getötet zu werden, werden John (falls Markus ihn zu Jericho wechseln lässt) oder Simon (falls er überlebt und John nicht zu Jericho gekommen ist oder tot war) die Polizei bekämpfen. Ein Androide zieht Markus dann in Sicherheit, als John oder Simon von der Polizei geschlagen werden. Sie werden einen letzten Blick auf Markus und seine Freunde haben, die weglaufen, bevor sie erschossen werden. Wenn Simon starb oder John nicht zu Jericho kam oder tot war, erschießt die Polizei Markus und zwingt North, Josh und die überlebenden Androiden, wegzulaufen. Wenn Markus beschließt, die Polizei anzugreifen, wird er die Faust heben, aber Josh sagt Markus, er solle sich nicht gegen sie stellen. Wenn sich Markus für einen Angriff entscheidet, wird er die Androiden zum Angriff anweisen. Die Polizei schießt dann auf die Androiden, um sie zu stoppen. Während die Androiden die Polizei bekämpfen, sieht Markus zwei Polizisten, die mit ihren Sturmgewehren auf ihn zielen, und Markus greift einen der Beiden angreift. Nachdem er sich mit der Polizei befasst hat, richtet Markus eine Pistole auf einen Offizier, den er besiegt hat, den er tötet oder weglaufen lässt. Markus kümmert sich dann um die Polizei. Als er und North sie besiegen, hält ein Offizier sein Gewehr auf sie. Markus greift entweder den Offizier an, der es schafft, North in die Schulter zu schießen, oder stößt sie aus dem Weg und wird erschossen. Nachdem Markus weitere Polizisten getötet hatte, mussten sie sich zurückziehen. Markus und North können entweder die sich zurückziehenden Offiziere töten oder sie verschonen. Als die Androiden und die Menschen das Chaos überblicken, tröstet Markus einen sterbenden Androiden, der ihn fragt, ob sie gewonnen hätten, bevor er herunterfährt. Wenn Markus die Einheit nicht besiegt, wird er von ihnen getötet oder verletzt. Wenn Markus verletzt wurde, kann er eine Waffe in der Nähe aufnehmen. Er kann Selbstmord begehen. Wenn er sich für dagegen entscheidet, wird ein Bereitschaftsoffizier kommen, um ihn zu töten, oder Simon/John opfern sich, indem sie die Offiziere kämpfen, um Markus zu retten. Wenn Markus sich tötet, bittet er die Einheit, die Androiden zu verlassen. Beim Verlassen erhielt der Einsatzoffizier den Befehl, die Androiden von den Offizieren erschießen zu lassen. Er befiehlt der Einheit dann, die Androiden zu erschießen. Wenn Markus flieht, schießt die Polizei auf die Androiden, während sie sich in Sicherheit bringen. Dies verringert die Beziehungen von Markus zu North, Josh und Jericho, erhöht jedoch seine Beziehung zu Simon und die öffentliche Meinung (wenn er sich dafür entscheidet, sich zu behaupten). Scheideweg Markus sitzt in einem Teil von Jericho und beobachtet die Flüchtlinge, als Kara kommt, um ihn nach Tickets und einem Pass für die Reise nach Kanada zu fragen. Markus überredet Kara, auf Jericho zu bleiben (der Spieler kontrolliert zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur Kara) und fragt sie, warum sie sich für Alice interessiert, da sie ein Mensch ist. Markus hat dann ein Treffen mit North, Josh und (falls er den Stratford Tower überlebt hat) Simon. Er kann sich dafür entscheiden, wütend auf die Menschen zu sein, bitter oder ohne Reue. Einer nach dem anderen werden die anderen gehen, bis nur noch Markus und North übrig sind. Markus kann sich dann North anvertrauen, und die beiden verbinden sich über ihre Hände. Wenn Markus und North den Liebesbeziehungsstatus haben, kann Markus sich dafür entscheiden, North zu küssen. Liebhaber zu sein und North nicht zu küssen, wird ihrer Beziehung einen schweren Schlag versetzen. Auf jeden Fall verlässt North die Kabine an diesem Punkt. Wenn Connor Jericho in "Letzte Chance Connor" entdeckt, wird Connor dann eintreten und Markus bedrohen. Markus kann zwischen mehreren Aussagen wählen, von denen einige die Softwareinstabilität von Connor verbessern werden. Nachdem die beiden miteinander geredet haben, kann Connor wählen, ob er eine Maschine bleibt oder ein Abweichler werden will (nur wenn seine Softwareinstabilität hoch genug ist). * Wenn Markus eine feindliche Beziehung zu Jericho hat, entscheiden North und die anderen, das es am Besten für Jericho ist, wenn Markus als Führer zurücktritt und sie verlässt. Als Markus geht, wird er bemerken, dass die US-Armee und Agent Richard Perkins sich darauf vorbereiten, Jericho zu überfallen. Markus hat die Wahl, seine Leute oder sich selbst zu retten. * Wenn die Software-Instabilität von Connor hoch genug ist, kann er gegen seine Programmierung vorgehen. Nach einer Szene, in der er die Aufforderungen abbricht, in denen er aufgefordert wird, Markus zu stoppen, wird er Markus warnen, dass die Menschen Jericho angreifen werden. Die beiden werden das Gebiet verlassen und sich mit North treffen. Markus kann den Androiden den Plan der Menschen erzählen. Er beschließt, Jericho in die Luft zu sprengen, und versichert North, dass er nicht lange brauchen wird. Als er auf dem Weg zur Bombe ist, trifft er auf eine sterbende Lucy, die ihm erzählt, dass er Jericho retten muss. Später fällt Markus auf eine Plattform und wird sehen, wie einige Soldaten Androiden töten. Markus versteckt sich und setzt sein Ziel fort. Er wird zwei Androiden sehen, die von den Soldaten hingerichtet werden. Markus kann sie entweder retten oder ignorieren. Danach begegnet er zwei Soldaten und entkommt, indem er die Treppe benutzt oder über sie springt. Markus sieht später zwei Androiden, die sich den Soldaten ergeben. Danach sieht Markus, wie Josh einen Soldaten bekämpft. Wenn er nicht eingreift, erschießt der Soldat Josh. Als Markus ihn erreicht, sagt ein sterbender Josh, er solle Jericho retten. Wenn Markus interveniert, greift er den Soldaten an und sagt Josh er soll fliehen. Markus findet schließlich die Bombe und sprengt Jericho. Drei Soldaten konfrontieren jedoch Markus, der sie bekämpft, und tötet dabei einen. Er trifft sich mit North, Josh (falls gerettet), Simon (falls lebend) und Connor und folgt ihnen, um Jericho zu entkommen. Unglücklicherweise treffen die Soldaten ein und schießen auf North und verletzen sie. Simon wird Markus dann sagen, dass sie nichts mit ihr anfangen können. Wenn Markus jedoch versucht, North zu retten, wird er die Soldaten abwehren oder aufgeben unf fliehen. Connor wird dann gegen die Soldaten kämpfen, damit Markus und seine Freunde Zeit haben, zu fliehen. Wenn Markus flieht, werden die Soldaten North töten und die Gruppe flieht. * Wenn Markus nicht rechtzeitig zur Bombe kommt, von einem der Soldaten erschossen wird oder nicht flieht, werden die Soldaten oder Perkins ihn töten, sogar den größten Teil Jerichos einnehmen, wenn Markus nicht rechtzeitig zur Bombe kommt. Nacht der Seele Wenn Markus Leo in "Gebrochen" geschubst hat, wird er zu Carls Haus zurückkehren, wo ihm klar wird, dass sich die Sicherheit für ihn nicht geändert hat. Markus kann sich im Haus umsehen und kann auch per Tablet-Video feststellen, dass Leo noch lebt und in der Entzugsklinik ist. Als Markus nach oben geht, trifft er auf Carls neuen Androiden. Der Androide sagt ihm, dass Carl schwach ist und niemanden sehen kann. Markus wird den Androiden bekehren und ihn bitten, ihn Carl sehen zu lassen. Der Androide wird ihm erlauben, Carls Zimmer zu betreten. Carl wird sich freuen, Markus zu sehen. Markus kann ihn um Rat fragen. Wenn Carl in "Gebrochen" starb, besucht Markus einen Friedhof, auf dem sich Carls Grab befindet. Er wird vor seinem Grab stehen, mit ihm reden und Carl um Rat fragen. Als Markus geht, geht er an Leo vorbei, welcher ebenfalls zum Grab geht. Später ist Markus in der verlassenen Kirche zu sehen, wo sich die überlebenden Androiden verstecken. Er sitzt auf der Bühne und betrachtet den Raum. Wenn er den Zünder hat, hält er ihn kurz fest, bevor er ihn in seinen Mantel steckt. Markus steht auf und geht zu North, Josh und Simon, wo er die Situation mit North besprechen kann (oder Simon wenn North ist tot) und alle drei werden ihm versichern, dass er ihre Unterstützung hat. Markus kann dann mit Kara und Connor sprechen. Er wird sich bei Kara entschuldigen und gibt zu, dass er falsch lag, als er davon ausging, dass sie in Jericho in Sicherheit sein würde, und fordert sie auf, die Stadt zu verlassen, solange sie noch kann. Als Markus sich zum Gehen dreht, bittet Kara ihn, seine Leute zu retten, und nachdem er gezögert hat, lächelt er und nickt. Markus kann dann Connors Schicksal entscheiden. Wenn Markus beschließt, Connor zu vertrauen, wird er ihm sagen, dass er zu seinen Leuten gehört und Connor schlägt dann vor, in den CyberLife Tower einzubrechen. Markus sagt ihm, dass es sich um eine Selbstmordmission handelt, gibt jedoch nach, als Connor darauf besteht. Wenn Markus beschließt, Connor nicht zu trauen, wird er erklären, dass er kein Risiko eingehen kann, bevor er seine Waffe herauszieht und ihn tötet. Nach einer der beiden Möglichkeiten geht er zur Bühne und spricht alle Androiden in der Kirche an, um zu verkünden, dass die Menschen beschlossen haben, sie auszurotten. Markus trifft dann die endgültige Entscheidung, ob eine gewaltsame Revolution oder eine friedliche Demonstration stattfinden soll. Kampf um Detroit - Markus' Revolution Das Kapitel beginnt mit einer Ansprache und Forderungen von Markus. Markus steht auf dem Hart Plaza allein und zeigt eine Flagge mit dem Revolutionssymbol. Er geht vor und nimmt Tempo auf, bis er rennt und der Rest der Androiden aufholt. Sie beschießen die Barrikaden. Markus klettert auf eine Barrikade und platziert die Flagge. Markus steht vor dem Hart Plaza Camp neben North, Josh und Simon. North erklärt "Freiheit oder Tod" und Markus wiederholt es mit Überzeugung, bevor er den Angriff signalisiert. Markus, North, Josh und Simon beherbergen gemeinsam eine Barrikade. North ruft aus, dass die Armee sich neu formiert und in der Überzahl liegt, und Markus antwortet, dass ihre einzige Hoffnung darin besteht, schnell zu sein und sie zu überwältigen. Markus beugt sich heraus und zielt auf einen Soldaten, erschießt ihn und geht hinter einem ausgebrannten Auto in Deckung, als Josh ihm folgt. Josh wird sofort erschossen. Markus schreit ihn an und befiehlt den nahe gelegenen Androiden, Deckungsfeuer zu geben, damit er ein verlassenes Auto in der Nähe von Josh erreichen kann. Markus kann ihn dann in Deckung ziehen und wiegen, während er in seinen Armen stirbt. Markus legt Josh hin und greift nach seiner Waffe. Markus entdeckt einen verängstigten Androiden, der sich hinter einem Versandbehälter versteckt. Er schreit, dass er nicht sterben will, und Markus kann ihm befehlen zu bleiben, sich zurückzuziehen oder vorzurücken. Der Androide überlebt, wenn er sich nicht bewegt, wird aber sofort erschossen, wenn er zurücktritt oder vorrückt. Markus wird eine Granate von einem toten Soldaten entdecken. Simon stößt zu ihm, während er hinter einer großen Säule vorstößt und sich versteckt, bevor er stürmt und sofort erschossen wird. Wenn Markus beschließt, Simon zu retten, kann er einen nahe gelegenen Scharfschützenturm nehmen und zwei Gruppen von Androiden befehlen, Schutzfeuer zu geben. Dann kann er Simon in Deckung ziehen, und seine Beziehung wird deutlich steigen. Markus drängt weiter in Richtung Lager und kann zur Granate gehen und sie den Soldaten zuwerfen. Dann erreicht er ein Maschinengewehr und Markus muss den Angriff halten und koordinieren. Wenn Markus der Gruppe befiehlt nach Norden zu gehen, ohne genügend Deckungsfeuer zu geben, schickt er sie in den Tod. Wenn es genug gibt, wird der Angriff gelingen, aber eine Drohne greift ihre Gruppe an, und Markus muss sie ausschalten, damit sie überleben können. Der letzte Angriff findet statt und Markus ordnet die verbleibenden Androiden zur Ladung an. Er wird dann von der Explosion aus einem Panzer zurückgeschlagen, steht jedoch auf und stürmt eine große Anzahl Soldaten. Wenn Connor eine Maschine geblieben ist, wird er stattdessen mit Markus konfrontiert. Wenn Markus Erfolg hat, wird er eine raketengetriebene Granate entdecken, direkt auf die Panzer abfeuern und sie zerstören. Die Armee muss sich zurückziehen und das Lager verlassen. Entweder North, Simon (wenn North tot ist) oder ein unbenannter Androide (wenn sowohl North als auch Simon tot sind) werden sich an Markus wenden und in Ehrfurcht ausrufen, dass sie gewonnen hätten, und Markus wird antworten, dass es kein Sieg ist, sondern der Anfang eines Krieg. Wenn Markus eine erfolgreiche Revolution anführt und Connor ein Abweichler wird, wird er Connor treffen, der Tausende von Androiden aus dem CyberLife Tower befreit hat. Später wird er zusammen mit North, Simon und Connor den Androiden eine Rede über ihre neu gewonnene Freiheit halten. Alternativ, wenn Markus in die Thiriumpumpe geschossen wird, wird er sich aus dem Kampf ziehen. Wenn North oder Simon (wenn North tot ist oder ihre Beziehung nicht hoch genug ist) ein Freund oder höher sind, werden sie es bemerken und zu ihm laufen. Markus versucht sie zu beruhigen und sagt ihnen, dass es okay ist und sie können ohne ihn weitermachen. Beide weigern sich, dies zu akzeptieren und sagen ihm, dass ihre Herzen kompatibel sind, und er ihres nehmen kann. Markus protestiert. * North: North wird ihm sagen, dass er ihr Herz nehmen soll, wenn er sie liebt. Wenn Markus es akzeptiert, greift er nach ihrer Hand und ihrem Interface. Markus küsst North, während sie sich abschaltet, sie in den Schnee legt und die Augen schließt, bevor er seine Waffe greift und zum Kampf zurückkehrt. Der umgekehrte Fall tritt ein, wenn Markus sich weigert. * Simon: Simon wird sich weigern zuzuhören und entfernt sein Herz. Er holt Markus die kaputte Thiriumpumpe heraus und baut sie trotz Markus' Bitten ein. Er lächelt, als er herunterfährt. Markus schreit Simons Name und schüttelt seine Schulter. Dann geht er los, greift nach seiner Waffe und kehrt zum Kampf zurück. Markus wird sterben, wenn er Norths Herz ablehnt oder keiner der Androiden zu Hilfe kommt. Ein erfolgloser Angriff führt dazu, dass die Androiden zum Rückzug gezwungen werden und Simon und North (falls ihre Beziehung unter einem Gefährten liegt) erschossen und getötet werden. Markus findet in einem nahe gelegenen CyberLife-Laden Unterschlupf. North schließt sich ihm an, wenn ihre Beziehung hoch genug ist. Die Soldaten umgeben den Laden, und wenn Connor eine Maschine geblieben ist, wird er sich hier Markus stellen. * Allein im Laden (Connor als Maschine): Markus bittet Connor, ihn zu erschießen, da ein weiterer Tod keinen Unterschied macht. Er wird in den Kopf geschossen, wenn Connor schießt. Er greift nach dem Zünder, wo er mit der letzten Energie die Bombe abfeuern kann, bevor er Detroit zerstört. Wenn Markus verschont bleibt, kann er den Zünder auch herausholen. Wenn Markus ihn nicht benutzt, sitzt er unbeweglich und scheint das Herunterfahren zu wählen. Wird keine Entscheidung getroffen, ziehen Markus und Connor gleichzeitig die Pistolen heraus und schießen sich gegenseitig in den Kopf. * Allein im Laden (Connor ist Abweichler): Wenn Connor abweicht oder außer Dienst gestellt wurde, befehlen die Soldaten Markus, sich zu ergeben und behaupten, dass sie nicht schießen werden. Wenn sich Markus entscheidet, sich zu ergeben, wird er den Cyberlife-Laden verlassen und seine Waffe fallen lassen, wie es ihm befohlen wird. Markus hebt die Hände in der Luft, wird jedoch von den Soldaten erschossen. Wenn Markus sich für den Selbstmord entscheidet, wird er seine Waffe unter sein Kinn heben und feuern. Wenn Markus die schmutzige Bombe zur Explosion bringt, wird er aufstehen und den Cyberlife-Laden verlassen, um zu sehen, wie die Soldaten fliehen und Detroit verbrennen. Markus geht zu Detroit und entdeckt die Flagge, die er zu Beginn des Angriffs aufgestellt hat. Markus hebt sie auf, während die überlebenden Androiden zu ihm strömen. Markus dreht sich zu seinen Leuten um und schreit "WIR SIND ... FREI!" * Mit North im Laden: Wenn Markus zu North stößt, können sich die beiden einen Kuss geben, bevor sie eine Entscheidung treffen, wenn Norths Beziehung zu Markus Liebhaber ist. Wenn sich Markus ergeben will, ist North empört. Er sagt ihr, dass er nicht will, dass sie stirbt. Nur so können sie überleben. Die beiden gehen nebeneinander und heben die Hände und die Soldaten eröffnen das Feuer. Wenn Markus beschließt, Selbstmord zu begehen, wird er seine Waffe gegen Norths Brust heben und schießen. Markus wiegt sie in seinen Armen und hält die Waffe unter seinem Kinn. Wenn Markus beschließt, die schmutzige Bombe zur Explosion zu bringen, sagt North, dass er entscheiden muss, ob der Preis es wert ist, um ihr Leben zu retten. Markus hat die Möglichkeit, aufzugeben, aber wenn er damit durchkommt, fliehen die Soldaten und die beiden verlassen den Laden und schauen zu, wie Detroit verbrennt. Kampf um Detroit - Markus' Demonstration Am Hart Plaza führt Markus erneut einen (friedlichen) Freiheitsmarsch an. Jerichos Leute marschieren los, als eine Straßensperre den Demonstranten den Weg versperrt. Als Anführer spricht Markus mit dem befehlshabenden Officer. Doch egal, was die Androiden sagen und machen, eröffnet die Polizei das Feuer. Die Gruppe lässt sich jedoch nicht unterjochen und zeigt Entschlossenheit: Je nachdem, was Markus vormacht, heben die Androiden entweder die Fäuste in die Luft, knien sich hin, setzen sich in den Schneidersitz oder strecken ihre Hände in die Luft. Es gelingt ihnen, den Standort zu halten. Während einer Feuerpause errichten sie gemeinsam Barrikaden, um ihre Angreifer auf Distanz zu halten. Dazu benutzen sie entweder eine Anzeigentafel, ein verlassenes Auto oder Bänke. Nun kann Markus eine Parole wählen, mit dem ängstlichen Androiden, dem traumatisierten Androiden und mit North reden und die Flagge hissen. Außerdem kann er das Magazin "Sie fordern uns heraus" lesen, die Fässer entzünden und die Soldaten und den Zünder beobachten. Irgendwann trifft Perkins ein und will mit Markus verhandeln. Dieser kann es von vornherein ablehnen, überhaupt mit dem FBI Special Agent zu sprechen oder sich unverbindlich anhören, was dieser zu sagen hat. Je nachdem, ob Markus und North ein Liebespaar sind, variiert Perkins Angebot leicht: Sind sie nicht zusammen, bietet Perkins Markus an, unbehelligt weiterzuleben, wenn dieser jetzt aufgibt und seine Leute abzieht. Ist Markus nicht mehr ungebunden, gilt der Deal für ihn und North. Nimmt Markus an, geht er ersteinmal zurück in den Barrikadenbereich zu den anderen Abweichlern und spricht zu ihnen. Im Anschluss hält Perkins sich natürlich nicht an sein Versprechen und tötet erst North und dann Markus. Dieser stirbt als Verräter an seinem Volk. Lehnt er das Angebot ab, geht er ebenfalls zurück zu seinen Leuten und bereitet sie und sich selbst auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vor. Der Angriff der Soldaten lässt nicht lange auf sich warten. Während des Gefechts muss Markus immer wieder entscheiden, ob er andere Androiden rettet oder sie ihrem Schicksal überlässt. Sollte er beschließen, einzugreifen und zu helfen, kann er selbst dabei sterben. Egal ob er seine Anhänger aktiv unterstützt oder nicht, ist Markus am Ende von den Einsatzkräften umstellt. Je nachdem, wer von Jerichos drei wichtigsten Mitglieder noch am Leben ist, werden sich Markus Josh, Simon und North anschließen. Von den Soldaten umstellt muss Markus erneut eine wichtige Entscheidung treffen und entweder damit beginnen, zu singen, North küssen (nur verfügbar, wenn die beiden ein Liebespaar sind), nichts tun, oder sich selbst opfern. Bei den beiden letzten Optionen wird Markus erschossen und stirbt als Held. Bei den beiden ersten Varianten kommt es ganz auf das Level der öffentlichen Meinung zum Zeitpunt an. Befindet sich dieses bei "Unterstützend", werden die Einsatzkräfte abgezogen, liegt es darunter, werden die Androiden getötet. Sollte Markus im Vorfeld den Zünder für die schmutzige Bombe von North angenommen haben, hat er auch noch die Möglichkeit, diese zu zünden. Es wird eine riesige Explosion und hohe Verluste geben, doch auch bei diesem Ende, gewinnen die Abweichler ihre Freiheit. Mögliche Tode Freiheitmarsch * Wenn Markus John nicht in "Ersatzteile" konvertiert , Simon während "Stratford Tower" stirbt und entscheidet sich für opfern, wird er getötet. * Markus kann auch sterben, wenn er die Polizei angreift und zu viele QTEs versagt. * Wenn Markus bei der Bereitschaftspolizei Anklage erhebt und die QTEs gegen die Polizisten, die ihn angreifen, versagt, wird er sich eine Waffe schnappen und die Wahl haben, sich zu erschießen. Scheideweg * Wenn Connor eine Maschine bleibt und Markus nicht nach der Waffe greift, wird Connor ihn töten, bevor er den Sprengstoff in Jericho aufstellen kann. * Wenn Markus zu viele QTEs gegen die Polizisten misslingt, die ihn angreifen, kann er sterben. * Wenn Markus von den Soldaten gefangen genommen wird, wird Perkins Markus mit seiner Waffe hinrichten. Kampf um Detroit * Wenn Connor nicht zu einem Abweichler wird, kann er auf die Straße gehen, um ihn zu jagen und zu töten, wenn der Spieler Connor kontrolliert, oder wenn er sich entscheidet, Markus zu kontrollieren, aber den Kampf verliert. Flieht Markus in den CyberLife-Store, hat Connor die Möglichkeit, ihn zu erschießen, oder wenn die Zeit abläuft, erschießen sich Connor und Markus gegenseitig. * Wenn Connor zum Abweichler wird und die Revolution von Markus erfolgreich ist, wird Amanda noch ein letztes Mal versuchen, ihm seine ursprüngliche Programmierung aufzuzwingen. Wenn Connor nicht herausfinden kann, wie er den Zen-Garten rechtzeitig verlassen kann, wird er Markus erschießen, während er seine letzte Rede vor den Androiden gibt. * Wenn Markus Perkins' Deal akzeptiert, werden er und seine Leute getötet. * Wenn Markus eine Revolution anführte, aber zu oft angeschossen wurde und North noch lebt, wird sie zu ihm kommen und zeigen, dass ihre Herzen kompatibel sind, und fordert ihn auf, ihr Herz zu nehmen, um sich zu retten. Markus kann akzeptieren, Norden opfern oder sich weigern, sich selbst opfern. Wenn er sich für Letzteres entscheidet, wird er sterben. * Wenn die Öffentliche Meinung bei Markus' Demonstration am Ende zu niedrig ist, sterben er und seine Leute. * Wenn Markus beim Beschützen der Androiden hinter den Barrikaden versagt, oder im Kampf selbst, stirbt er. Galerie Markus Stratford.jpg |Markus während seiner Rede im Stratford Tower Trivia Die Musik seiner Kapitel stammt von John Paesano, der auch den Soundtrack zu Mass Effect: Andromeda komponiert hat. en:Markus ru:Маркус Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Androiden Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Jerichos Kerngruppe